


天生一对pwp

by Hecatecx



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 15:21:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecatecx/pseuds/Hecatecx
Summary: 508之后的故事。





	天生一对pwp

       “或许，我们真的是天生一对。”Oswald忍不住笑了起来。刚才的恐惧和劫后逃生的轻松都化为了一种奇异的冲动。

        Edward也笑了起来。脸上还带着血液。他将手伸出来递给Oswald把他从地上拉起来。

        他们两人面对面站着，Oswald抬头，发现Edward 棕色的眼睛正直勾勾的看着自己。下一秒，Edward就将自己的唇贴了上去。

        Edward用他灵活的舌头撬开了Oswald的双唇，他嗅着他的气味，用舌尖轻轻滑过Oswald的口腔。

        Oswald只是愣了一秒，立刻回以更激烈的吻。他抓住Edward的衣领，微微踮起脚，努力将自己的舌头探入对方的口中，而Edward则一只手抱住他的腰，一只手放在他头后，不断加深这个吻。

        Oswald感觉自己被Edward引导着向后退去，他迷迷糊糊地顺从着，直到腰部被坚硬的桌子边缘撞上。他因吃痛而结束了这个吻，开始大口大口地呼吸着空气，他的脸因为激动和缺氧而变得粉红。

        Edward的脸也在微微发红，他们俩沉默地对视着，都在等待对方推开自己。

        但是没有人行动。

        Edward看着Oswald绿色的双眼从迷茫、震惊渐渐转变成试探和渴望。他感觉到自己的下身有了反应。Oswald 显然也感觉到了，他不由自主地往后推了推，但是依旧没有推开Edward。

        然后不知道是谁先开始的，他们的嘴唇又激烈地触碰在了一起，口腔中弥漫着不知是谁的血液，他们饥渴地吮吸着，像是要将对方吞入肚中。

        Edward抬起Oswald 的双腿让他坐在桌子上，然后顺利地挤进他两腿之间，用自己肿胀的硬物抵着Oswald 的。然后他抬头，让Oswald看着自己，用修长的手指缓缓地解开自己的领带。

        Oswald盯着他的动作，下意识咽了一口水。

        “你不觉得这里太热了吗？Oz。”

        Edward的语言太带有暗示意味，而他棕色的双眼里满满的欲望让Oswald无法不顺着他的意思走下去。

        “是的。”

        他说。

        然后在Edward 赤裸裸的注视下脱去了自己的外套、马甲和领带。

        Edward露出了满意的笑容，也迅速的脱下自己的上衣。他抓着Oswald的腰，把他拉近自己，将他高级的西装裤连带着黑色的内裤一起脱下，露出了黑色的耻毛与阴茎。

       Oswald的欲望已经高高的翘起，它安静地抵在他的小腹，等待着什么东西的抚慰。

        Edward没有将自己的注意力分给这个小家伙，他抬起右手，将手指放在Oswald的唇上，用指腹轻轻地摩擦着。

        “想要吗？”

       Oswald没有说话，他抓住Edward的手指，将它放入自己口中，他用灵活的舌头轻轻舔舐着Ed修长的手指，饥渴地吮吸着，透明的液体顺着嘴角留下。

        手指被温暖潮湿的口腔所包裹，Edward看着被Oswald卖力吞吐的手指，开始想像如果将手指换成别的东西会是什么样子。

        “够了。”他将自己的手指从Oswald的嘴中拿出，指尖带起的银色丝线因重力而落在了Oswald的半开的衬衫上。Edward将手指放在他的小腹，轻轻打着圈，微笑地看着他突然紧绷的身体，然后往下，绕过翘起的阴茎，直到臀部那隐秘的入口。

        Oswald吸了一口气，抬起自己的臀部，然后闭上眼睛，等待着Ed的下一步动作。但是Ed的手指一直在洞口处打着转，并没有进去的意思。

        “睁开眼睛，Oz 。”Edward低沉的声音在他耳边响起，“你不想看看我怎么用手指操你吗？”

        Oswald的呼吸因为Edward的话而急促了起来，他睁开眼睛，咽了咽口水，看向Ed。Edward这才缓缓将自己的手指探进他的入口。

        Edward将两根带着透明液体的修长手指伸了Oswald的下体，他转动着手指在Oswald的体内探索着，扩张着。温暖的肉体紧紧地包裹着他的手指，不留一丝空隙。

        “放松Oz，你把我的手指咬地太紧了。”

        Edward坏笑着打趣，让Oswald不知是因为羞耻还是生气地瞪了他一眼。

        “闭嘴！Ed！”

        Edward立刻又塞了一根手指，狠狠抽插了一下，让Oswald不禁腰间一软。

        其实Edward 自己也并不好受，他的阴茎已经硬到发痛，因为自己手指抽插而露出的些许粉红色的嫩肉不断地引诱着他。

       于是他放弃了自己的抵抗，拿出手指，脱下裤子，露出自己蓄势待发的勃起，抵在了入口处。

        Oswald看着自己身下的巨物，不禁吸了一口凉气。他一边期待着这个庞然大物进入自己的身体，又一边在忐忑着。

        “想要吗？Oz。”

       Edward问，他的声音因欲望而变得沙哑，棕色的眼睛如同野兽般盯着眼前的小鸟。

        Oswald在他的眼里看到了面色潮红的自己，下体的空虚让他忍不住想要靠近这个男人，他渴望拥有他，渴望占有他，将他嚼碎咬烂吞入腹中，于是他开口。

        “操我。”

        他自觉地将双腿环在Edward的腰间。

        “狠狠地操我，不要停下来。”

        Edward得到了满意的答案，将阴茎对准入口，缓缓推入。

        他进入地很缓慢，Oswald太紧，而他又下意识不希望他受伤。当他终于完全进入他的时候，两个人都忍不住发出了一声呻吟。

        “God, Oswald，你真的太棒了。”

        Edward双手支撑在桌子上，用力地吻住了Oswald。Oswald则环抱住他的头，尽力将两人贴地更近。Edward感受到湿热的肠壁紧紧地包裹在自己发涨的欲望上，就像是Oswald饥渴舌头一般不断地索求着更多。

        Edward尝试着动了动，之前扩张时分泌出的肠液起到了很好的润滑作用，他找好角度，不断地抽插着。Oswald因为他的运动而忍不住发出细碎的呻吟。

        “再用力点。”

        Oswald抬起自己的臀部不断迎合着Edward的阴茎。

        Edward俯身将Oswald压在桌子上，加快了自己的动作。当他的阴茎蹭到某一个点时，他听到了Oswald突然急促的呼吸和他夹紧的双腿，于是他对准那个点，开始九浅一深地操弄着。

        快感开始爬上Oswald地脊椎，他用力的抱着Edward，在Ed的背上留下一道道的红色痕迹。他开始不断地要求Edward，向他要求更多，更深的穿刺。

        “看来那个疯子说对了一点。”

        Edward一边沉浸在性爱中，一边用右手握住了Oswald高高扬起的欲望。

        “你就是个只知道索取的小婊子。”

        自己的勃起被另一个男人的手掌包裹住，这种从未有过的体验让Oswald几乎立刻就要射了出来，他发出一道近乎哭泣的呻吟，然后不断地对眼前的男人说着“操我”，“干我”，“求你了”这样混乱的词汇。Edward对每句话都用一个更深的抽插来回应。

        一阵猛烈的快感从脊椎直传入Oswald的大脑，他忍不住扬起自己的脖子，用力收紧夹在Edward腰间的双腿，迫使Edward的阴茎更加深入地进入自己体内，透明的液体从他的阴茎喷射出来，落在他的小腹和Edward的手上。

        突然收紧的肠壁也立刻加快了Edward的高潮，他低吼一声，在Oswald的体内达到了顶点。

        抽出自己的阴茎，Edward用左手将Oswald从桌上拉起，Oswald绿色的眼睛还有些失焦。Edward不怀好意地将自己的右手放在Oswald的唇间，看着他伸出粉红色的舌头一点点将自己手上的东西舔舐掉，粘稠的液体从他的后穴流出，顺着大腿向下流去，带出一条色情的痕迹。

        Edward舔了舔自己的嘴唇，将眼前的画面印入自己的脑中。

        该死的，他好像又硬了。

**END**

       


End file.
